Dysania
by Azriel1827
Summary: Kamu pilih aku atau tempat tidur itu, Dobe?/Jangan lupa kalau aku ini seorang Dysania, Teme./Karena Uchiha Sasuke hanya milik Uzumaki Naruto, begitu juga sebaliknya. Uzumaki Naruto hanya milik Uchiha Sasuke. Warning: NaruSasu or SasuNaru, Typo, Gaje, Shounen Ai. Oneshoot. For Sasuke Birthday. Read and Review Please


Tanggal 23 Juli adalah hari bersejarah bagi Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dengan model rambutnya yang menentang gaya gravitasi atau biasa disebut pantat ayam. Matanya berwarna **Onyx**, kulitnya putih dan wajahnya terbilang cukup tampan meski kadang-kadang terlihat manis juga.

Dan kenapa tanggal 23 Juli disebut sebagai hari bersejarah bagi Uchiha bungsu? Oh, itu karena tanggal itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Bagi Sasuke tanggal itu adalah tanggal keberuntungannya, karena dia mendapatkan satu hari libur penuh mengingat bahwa dia adalah **CEO** dari Uchiha **Corp**, sehingga bisa dibayangkan betapa sibuknya dirinya itu, bukan berarti dia tidak pernah libur. Hanya saja liburan dengan handphone yang selalu berbunyi karena pekerjaan sangatlah mengganggunya. Itu sebabnya Sasuke sangat bahagia bila mendapatkan liburan ini.

Ok, cukup dengan basa-basi gaje ini, mari kita mulai cerita ini.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Shounen ai, Typo, Gaje.**

**Pair : NaruSasu or SasuNaru.**

**Genre : **Romance.

.

.

.

**Happy Birthday Uchiha Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ket:**

'**bla bla' **berpikir/berbicara dalam hati

"bla bla" berbicara biasa

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke saat ini sedang mengalami yang namanya **badmood**. Tahu **badmood** kan? Kalau **bad** itukan buruk dan **mood** itu artinya suasana. Jadi **badmood** itu artinya buruk suasana. Kenapa Author tahu? Karena Author ini anak pintar.#digampar

Kita ulang scene yang di atas Reader.

Uchiha Sasuke saat ini sedang **badmood**. Iya, dia sedang **badmood** tapi tenang saja alasan dia **badmood** bukan karena PMS kok. Dia itukan cowok meski author sendiri meragukan hal itu.#buagh

Sejujurnya Sasuke jarang atau sama sekali tidak pernah mengalami yang namanya badmood di hari ulangtahunnya. Akan tetapi, khusus untuk saat ini **mood** Sasuke benar-benar buruk.

Pertanyaannya adalah kenapa **mood** Sasuke buruk?

Zraaaash!

Simpel, karena saat ini di Kota Konoha sedang diguyur hujan deras sejak tadi malam dan sampai sekarang belum ada tanda-tanda hujan untuk berhenti. oh, siapa sih yang tidak kesal kalau rencana yang sudah di susun secara sempurna untuk kegiatan ulang tahun hancur berantakan karena hujan? Semua orang pasti bakal kesal, terutama Sasuke.

Jadi disinilah Sasuke sekarang, didalam apartemen milik dirinya dan kekasihnya, tampak Sasuke duduk termangu menatap guyuran hujan deras tanpa memedulikan suhu dingin di tubuhnya.

"Hujan sialan. Rencana yang sudah aku susun jauh-jauh hari jadi berantakan gara-gara hujan. Menyebalkan sekali." Umpat Sasuke dengan kekesalan yang meluap-luap. Sasuke kemudian beranjak dari sofa yang sedang didudukinya dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat kopi. Helaan nafas kesal kembali terdengar dan Sasuke bersumpah tidak akan masuk ke kantor untuk beberapa hari. Masa bodo dengan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Saat ini dia sedang membutuhkan sebuah kegiatan atau hiburan menarik yang bisa menghilangkan bosan.

Sasuke kembali menggerutu saat mendapati bahwa bubuk kopi miliknya habis. "Bagus. Sekarang kesialan apalagi yang akan aku dapatkan?" gerutu Sasuke lagi. Sasuke kemudian membuka kulkas dan mengambil sepotong kue tart kemudian memakannya.

Dia jadi ingat bahwa tadi malam kekasihnya memberi kejutan ulang tahun untuknya. Kekasihnya itu membuatkannya kue ulang tahun untuknya, kue itu rasanya tidak terlalu manis, sangat cocok untuk Sasuke yang tidak terlalu menyukai rasa manis. Dan meski hiasan kue itu sedikit berantakan tetapi Sasuke sangat bahagia dengan kue buatan kekasihnya itu. Kekasihnya itu meski konyol dan bodoh tetapi selalu perhatian kepada Sasuke, membuat Sasuke merasa menjadi orang yang beruntung sedunia karena mempunyai kekasih yang hebat.

Tersadar akan suatu hal, Sasuke dengan cepat beranjak dari dapur dan berkeliling mencari seseorang yang sedari tadi tidak muncul-muncul.

"Dimana dia?"

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto tampak asyik bermain di alam mimpi tanpa memedulikan hawa membunuh yang kuat dari seorang pemuda pantat ayam. Pemuda dengan ciri-ciri berambut pirang jabrik, bermata biru langit dan berkulit tan ini tampak tidak terganggu dengan hawa membunuh yang terus-terusan dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke.

"_**Dobe**_, ini sudah pagi. Ayo bangun." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Naruto. Naruto mengerang protes dan menarik kembali selimut miliknya membuat dahi Sasuke berkedut kesal.

"_**Dobe**_. Ayo bangun. Jangan tidur terus." Kata Sasuke lagi, kali ini Sasuke mengguncangkan badan Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga agar Naruto terbangun. Alih-alih terbangun Naruto malah berbalik membelakangi Sasuke dan kembali mendengkur. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya melihat tingkah Naruto, otak jeniusnya kemudian mencari cara agar Naruto mau bangun dan menemaninya mengingat dia sangat bosan.

"_**Dobe**_. Oy, _**Dobe**_. Ayo bangun. Do-NARUTO CEPAT BANGUN ATAU KUSIRAM KAU DENGAN AIR PANAS!" teriak Sasuke marah saat mendapatkan lemparan bantal dari Naruto yang tepat mengenai wajah tampannya dengan keras. Beruntung saat ini sedang hujan deras, kalau tidak mungkin para penghuni sebelah akan merayakan ke-OOC-an Uchiha yang satu ini.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya pelan, dengan keadaan separuh mengantuk manik biru Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya dan menemukan Sasuke yang sedang melotot marah ke arahnya dengan sebuah bantal yang siap dilemparkan ke arahnya.

Eh?

BUAAAGH

"GYAAAA!"

GUBRAK

"_**I-i-ittai**_.. yak, _**Teme**_! Jangan seenaknya melempar bantal ke arahku seperti itu." Teriak Naruto dengan kesal. Sedang enak-enaknya tidur malah di bangunin, dengan cara yang kasar lagi.

Adakah yang mau memberitahu Naruto kalau Sasuke sudah berapa kali berusaha membangunkannya dengan cara yang halus?

Twicth

Bletak

"Wadw, berhenti menyiksaku, _**Teme**_!" protes Naruto saat lagi-lagi dia mendapatkan jitak penuh 'kasih sayang' dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram kesal, "Siapa suruh kau melempar bantal ke wajahku dengan keras? Aku sudah berbaik hati membangunkanmu, tahu!" balas Sasuke tidak mau kalah. Naruto mendengus tidak senang, "Kapan aku melemparmu dengan bantal? Dan siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk membangunkan aku, Teme? Aku tidak ada menyuruhmu, kan?"

Sasuke mendecih pelan, tangannya terkepal keras tanpa memedulikan kalau tangannya akan lecet gara-gara kuku. Yang terpenting sekarang ini adalah menyadarkan cowok berambut pirang yang masih mengigau tidak jelas ini.

"Jelas-jelas kau melemparku dengan bantal tadi. Ini buktinya." Balas Sasuke sambil menunjuk wajahnya yang memerah. Naruto tersenyum mengejek, "Wajahmu merah karena marah bukan karena lemparan bantal tadi."

Cukup sudah, kali ini Sasuke benar-benar marah. **Mood**-nya untuk hari benar-benar hancur. Salahkan Kekasihnya a.k.a Naruto yang sudah menghancurkan **mood**-nya.

GREP

Sasuke menatap datar ke arah Naruto yang terlihat meringis pelan. "Ok, aku minta maaf karena sudah melemparmu dengan bantal. Jadi jangan ngambek ya, _**Teme**_."

Sasuke melepaskan genggaman Naruto dan kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan datar, "Baiklah, tetapi sebagai gantinya cepat bangun dan mandi. aku bosan tahu, nggak ada yang bisa di ajakkin untuk megobrol."

"Owh, si _**Teme**_ sedang bosan rupanya. Sebenarnya aku mau saja, tetapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa menurutimu, _**Teme**_." Kata Naruto yang kembali berselimutan. Sasuke menyerngit tidak suka, "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ini _Dysania_*, **_Teme_**. Jadi karena itu, _**oyasumi**_." Sasuke langsung menarik selimut Naruto dengan cepat saat dilihatnya Naruto yang hampir kembali terbang ke alam mimpi. Naruto merengut kesal, "Kenapa sih, _**Teme**_?"

"Apa-apan itu, **_Dobe_**? Dan jangan memberi alasan yang tidak masuk akal! Lebih baik kau cepat bangun dan menemaniku,_** Dobe**_!"

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, kalau sudah seperti ini Sasuke tidak akan mau mengalah dan akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"_**Teme**_, dengarkan aku. Hari ini cuaca sangat dingin dan lagi ini masih pagi hari. Dan di tambah lagi hari ini adalah hari **LIBUR** yang sangat berharga bagiku. Jadi aku harap kau mau membiarkanku untuk tidur beberapa saat lagi. Jangan lupa kalau aku ini seorang _Dysania_, _**Teme**_." Kata Naruto panjang lebar sekaligus memberi tekanan pada kata libur.

Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya salah satu hal yang mustahil di lakukan olehnya, membuat Naruto mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mencium bibir merah nan menggoda milik Sasuke. Mengacuhkan Sasuke, Naruto kembali menarik selimut dan berusaha untuk tidur kembali. Hh~ berada di tempat tidur memang menyenangkan, apalagi saat pagi hari dan cuaca sedang dingin-dinginnya, Naruto beruntung dia dapat libur pada hari ini dengan alasan ulang tahun kekasihnya itu. Benar-benar nyaman sekali.

"_**Dobe**_." Naru membuka matanya malas dan menggerutu kesal di dalam hatinya. "Hng~ apa Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto dengan malas-malasan.

Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat, membuat keheningan tercipta di ruangan itu. Dan juga membuat Naruto mati-matian menahan rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya. 'Ah, aku ingin sekali tidur.' Batin Naruto kesal.

"_**Teme**_, sebenarnya kamu ingin bicara apa? Aku saat ini sudah sangat menga-"

"Kamu pilih aku atau tempat tidur itu, _**Dobe**_?"

**'Apa katanya tadi?!'**

* * *

Saat ini Uchiha Sasuke sedang di landa api cemburu. Sebenarnya Sasuke yang sedang cemburu itu adalah hal yang biasa bagi Naruto. Mengingat Sasuke itu sangat _posesif_, jadi bisa di bayangkan kalau Sasuke akan selalu cemburu karena kebiasan buruk Naruto adalah menebar pesona tanpa sengaja.

Naruto sendiri sebenarnya juga sudah cukup terbiasa akan sifat Sasuke yang satu ini, meski terkadang dia menyesal juga mempunyai kekasih seperti Sasuke yang mempunyai sifat _posesif_ yang berlebihan. Bukannya benci, hanya saja Naruto selalu kerepotan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman Sasuke mengenai hubungannya dengan teman-teman atau rekan kerjanya kepada Sasuke. Tentu saja karena peraturan tidak tertulis mengatakan bahwa..

Uzumaki Naruto milik Uchiha Sasuke. Berniat merebutnya dari Uchiha Sasuke artinya berniat bunuh diri. Dengan kata lain **MATI**.

Kejam sekali dirimu, Sasuke.

Tapi untuk saat ini kecemburuan Sasuke benar-benar di luar akal sehat. Tentu saja, mana ada orang yang cemburu sama tempat tidur?!

"_**Te-teme**_, bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu yang tadi? A-aku pasti salah dengar. Ya, a-aku pasti salah dengar." Kata Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan horor dan takut.

"Aku bilang kau ini sebenarnya lebih memilih aku atau tempat tidur itu?" Naruto menganga lebar mendengar pertanyaan konyol yang penuh dengan hawa kecemburuan dari Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri hanya bersidekap dan menatap tajam sambil menunggu jawaban dari Naruto.

"_**Etou**_..sebenarnya maksud kamu apa, _**Teme**_? A-aku tidak mengerti sama sekali." Kata Naruto dengan gugup. "Sasuke, aku ini _Dysania_ loh, jadi-"

"Aku nggak peduli kamu ini _Dysania_ atau nggak. Kamu lebih memilih aku atau tempat tidur itu?" Naruto menepuk jidatnya keras saat lagi-lagi mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Ya ampun, **Teme**. Sudah jelaskan aku pasti memilihmu." Jawab Naruto sambil terkikik geli akan tingkah Sasuke yang saat ini sedang membuang muka karena malu.

"Ka-kalau begitu, temani aku. Saat ini aku sedang bosan, _**Dobe**_." Sahut Sasuke kesal. Naruto menyeringai mesum mendengar perkataan Sasuke, ide jahil terlintas di otak mesum Naruto.

GREP

BRUUK

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _**Dobe**_?" Tanya Sasuke yang kaget karena Naruto menariknya pergelangan tangannya, membuat dirinya jatuh ke tempat tidur yang empuk. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto kemudian memaksa Sasuke untuk ikut tidur dengannya dan memeluk Sasuke dengan kuat.

Sasuke yang tidak terima dengan perlakuan Naruto sontak saja memberontak, akan tetapi pelukan Naruto sangat kuat membuat Sasuke menyerah dan lebih memilih bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Sebenarnya kamu ini ngapain sih, **_Dobe_**?" Naruto memberikan cengiran lebar mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Mengecangkan pelukannya, Naruto kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, "Ayolah, daripada kita pergi keluar, lebih baik kita tidur saja sekaligus untuk menghangatkan diri. Cuaca saat ini dingin banget, tahu."

Memang benar, saat ini cuaca masih dingin akibat hujan deras di luar sana. Diam-diam Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto. Rasa hangat dan nyaman mengalir lembut di dalam dirinya. Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Sasuke yang malu-malu dan imut itu.

"Nah, jadi hangat, kan?" Sasuke mengangguk pelan menyetujui perkataan Naruto. "Sesekali mungkin tidak masalah kalau aku juga _Dysania_." Kata Sasuke sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto. **'Ah, hangatnya.'** Pikirnya nyaman. Tidak ada salahnya juga bermalas-malasan seperti ini. Perasaan kesal dan jengkel Sasuke rasanya lenyap digantikan dengan perasaan yang tenang dan nyaman. Sasuke sangat berharap agar dia dan Naruto selalu seperti ini. Karena sampai kapanpun Uchiha Sasuke akan selalu..

..mencintai Uzumaki Naruto..

..selamanya.

* * *

"Hei_** Dobe**_, menurutmu besok kita jalan-jalan kemana? Sebagai gantinya hari ini." Kata Sasuke sambil memainkan kancing piyama Naruto.

"…"

"**_Dobe_**?" panggil Sasuke saat tidak mendapatkan respon dari naruto.

"….zz.."

"Hoy, _**Dobe**_. Apa kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Sasuke saat lagi-lagi dirinya tidak mendapatkan respon dari Naruto.

"Zzzzz…" Sasuke refleks mendongak mendengar suara dengkuran yang berasal dari Naruto. Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Sasuke saat melihat Naruto yang sudah terbang ke alam mimpi. **'Apa-apaan itu, seenaknya saja tidur.'** pikir Sasuke kesal. Tidak beberapa lama sebuah senyuman lembut terpasang di wajah dingin Sasuke.

Tidak peduli Naruto itu seorang _Dysania_ sehingga lebih senang berada di tempat tidur. Dan Sasuke tidak peduli kalau nanti Naruto suatu saat menjadi seorang penjahat, karena bagi Sasuke, Naruto itu adalah nafasnya, darahnya, detak jantungnya, hidupnya dan juga jiwanya.

Di hari ulang tahunnya ini, Sasuke berharap dirinya dan Naruto akan selalu bersama untuk selamanya, sampai mati sekalipun Sasuke ingin selalu bersama dengan Naruto.

Sasuke kemudian mencium lembut bibir Naruto. Sasuke mencurahkan segala perasaannya di dalam ciuman itu. Kasih sayang, tulus, dan juga perasaan cinta. Semuanya hanya untuk Naruto dan selalu untuk Naruto.

Karena Uchiha Sasuke hanya milik Uzumaki Naruto, begitu juga sebaliknya. Uzumaki Naruto hanya milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Selamanya.

Sasuke kemudian mengakhiri ciumannya. Menatap teduh dan tersenyum kepada Naruto meski Naruto tidak melihatnya. Di usapnya pelan wajah Naruto yang tenang karena sedang tidur dan kembali mengecup pelan pipi Naruto dengan lembut.

"_**Oyasumi**_, Naruto." Bisik Sasuke pelan.

Biarlah untuk ulang tahun ini menjadi seperti ini saja, karena sepertinya **mood** Sasuke berubah menjadi sangat baik untuk hari ini. Untuk kali ini juga Sasuke merasa beruntung karena hujan terus turun di luar sana. Sehingga Naruto dan Sasuke bisa saling memberi kehangatan hanya untuk mereka berdua.

**The End**

* * *

*_Dysania_ adalah keadaan dimana seseorang sulit meninggalkan tempat tidur di pagi hari.

**A/N**: Yo, **_Minna-san_**. Author kembali lagi dengan fic gaje plus abal ini. Maaf ya, kalau judulnya kurang nyambung dengan ceritanya. Author benar-benar kehabisan ide untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke ini. Dan ini adalah plot final yang berhasil Author dapatkan, jadi maaf kalau aneh dan gaje banget. Author kelewat capek dan malas untuk mengedit lagi. Karena itu kritik dan saran sangat membantu Author dalam membuat karya-karya selanjutnya.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah me-_review_, mem-_fave_ dan mem-_follow_ fic ini. Dan sebagai balasannya tunggu karya-karya Author selanjutnya ^^

Dan yang terakhir, **_Otanjoubi Omedettou_ Uchiha Sasuke**. ^^

**Review Please**


End file.
